User talk:Artemis Paradox
=Armor Page Setup (HTML Coding)= This is a quick overview of the standard html coding for making armor pages in the by me created setup. Use this if you are making an armor page. =In-game description= *The order is Helm/Body/Arms/Waist/Legs. Fill in the names of the armor piece in the game in this order. Don't just fill in "Helm" for example. This applies for all tables in which information per armor piece is given. =Creation= *Tell something about the creation, how hard it is, when and where it can be obtained, etc. =Armor Stats= *Tell something about the armor's stats here, which means defense, skills, and elemental resistances. Armor Skills * The armor gives the following skills: #The skills listed by most points to least. Positive first, then negative. (only in this section, NOT in the table) Gemming Slots per Piece *Helm: *Torso: *Arms: *Waist: *Legs: *Suggestions are welcome in this section. Armor Sphere Levelling Requirements *You know the drill, depending on the amount of levels an armor has, the size of the table will be adjusted accordingly. **I hope it's clear that you are not supposed to only copy "armor sphere" but also fill in "Hrd" "Hvy" "Ryl" or "Tru" before it. Don't skip these little details. Total Per Piece Total for Entire Armor Set *Once you have calculated the requirements per individual armor piece just multiply those outcomes by 5 and you will have the requirements for the total armor set. This is the script for making armor pages. Just merely copy and paste it, and add in the information and delete the notes I made for you. The "*" are notes on what you 'should' do in that section. For the (ASLR) you can do this in a simple way, create 1 armor piece, upgrade it to its max level while writing down the costs and required armor spheres, and then in the (TPP) fill it in, and calculate the total cost, then multiply the results x5 and you got the result for the (TfEAS). Artemis Paradox (talk) 11:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Quick G Armor List Table Coding X Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Z Armors Skills: Positive Negative Resistance: 0 Fire, 0 Water, 0 Thunder, 0 Ice, 0 Dragon Since I'll be doing this more often from now on and am getting sick of copy and pasting an already filled table and having to edit everything I decided to make a quick coding overview which only requires adding the information. Free for everyone to use who wants to help with the Armor List page. This setup is for G armors though (note the X''' in the names..) *Note: is not a coding. Just a sign that the defense must be added there in the coding. Just remove the word when making a table and add Start Def~Max Def. For Example: 103~118. **Note #2: Just in case you're wondering what on earth the (' ' ' ' ' ') stands for, it is the BOLD coding for the monster materials that are listed. Example: '''Carbalite Ore. | It is material 1, 2, 3, 4 Artemis Paradox (talk) 09:29, January 22, 2010 (UTC) A reply for your message Well, you actually think I wanted to be part of Admins? I didn't even think of it before! Monster Hunter Wikia is just a reference to me. Why would having leadership be something great? Monster Hunter is just a game. You ought to mind your own business and what made you thought that I wanted to be an Admin? *Sighs* People nowadays really pissed me off. Being an Admin is EVERYTHING OMG.. Art, you are awsome, and sorry for what i have done,I am really sorry, and I promise I will not to it again. That was written by chie.. why did you ban me?Dr. Sonya 00:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) You're not banned. Just excluded from the chat. A ban is your IP-address being blocked. Artemis Paradox (talk)00:53, March 5, 2012 (UTC) well, why am i banned from chat?Dr. Sonya 00:54, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey art, I'm on frontier now, you on the 3rd op on the loader? Please get back to me quick, dont have long lol. I am on the 1st option of the loader so I cant find you on the name searcher (I think thats why). Are there any caps in your name? Monster.hunter.owns.all 22:23, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry man! got DC'ed and computer started installing updates then restarted (took ages) and by the time I got back on you were gone :( anyways good job on the hypnock armor! and getting to hr22! I have some news of my own, I'm hr200 now :D killed my first ravi sub yesterday aswell! Hopefully hunt with you soon bud. Monster.hunter.owns.all 09:25, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, where did you go? lol did you DC? Was waiting for you to come back on, give me a shout if your on anytime soon (within the next few hours) :) Monster.hunter.owns.all 17:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Couldn't talk to you cause you blocked me in game, lol. It never shows you whatever I'm saying. That's why my name is in black. -Picante Fck, got DC'ed and then my VPN crashed -.- having to reinstall it now >< sorry bout not finishing that fatty quest man, my VPN decided to take a shit on me >< Monster.hunter.owns.all 20:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) HELP! I don't know where else to turn to. Can't decide, Cenataur Armor(Blade) or Blango Armor(Blade). Ceanataur has better defense, but Blango has a higher rarity and better elemental resistanse. Which would be better for HR2 Gunlance User. Thanks :]MONSTERHUNTER12 13:36, March 30, 2012 (UTC) THANKS! :D Can you help me with Monster Hunter 2(Dos)? I need to know how i can get the Fish Coins in Hunter School for BlackBeltArmor Please Hey,man im sorry i did that yesterday.I just was jealous of you i mean you're the admin and iam just a newbie (though you written that you hate it) oh and thanks for not banning me and i promise i wont do it again.Tigrexwrath . Wasted my time Hey artemis i just want you to check out the latest edits by a wikia contributor he has been wrecking chaos in the wiki it has gotten into hole new levels Chat } |text = Hi. Some days ago, you banned me from the Chat, because I was spamming, That ban was totally justified. But now I have reconsidered and that spam was an error on my part. I will really appreciate being reconsidered and unbanned from the chat. Please think about it. Thanks and have a nice day. WolfQueen 18:57, April 19, 2012 (UTC) }} OK, you're deleting my personal blog posts now? I'll ask you to restore it once before I go to the higher ups about it. You're clearly on some kind of power trip here, and that's fine. My personal blog posts are my own, and you'll leave them the hell alone, got it? Now please restore my blog post. Dumah, started on Monster Hunter (the original game) back in 2006. Been with the series since. These fanboys can kiss it, I'm the veteran. 00:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, first of all, doing this crap to Admins can get you blocked, and directly insulting one is like calling the shooting squad over so they can try their luck at hitting you. Don't let me have to start on this. Second, an admin has full authority over blogs, and if what you were reffering to was the page I suggested for deletion, that wasn't a blog, that was a wiki page. Either way, just... use your blogs for good purposes, on great example being MH Theory blog. Go there and try to get an idea of a good blog post. Zeldas ganon 02:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Dayum~ A little something I came across at 1:15am. http://pastebin.com/CNNVCEq2 Yeah it's quite hard to read, but just have to bear with it, copy/pasting a chat convo isn't exactly easy :( Vesuvius (talk) 13:18, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to add, later on I think he did admitted that he made a misunderstanding of what I said, but still lulz Vesuvius (talk) 13:24, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Misbehave Hey, Art when we were answering this guy's question when he started misbehaving in chat Hello. News. Hello, Paradox. I am inviting you to make known that, for ooff-topic blogs and discussions, they can now post in a blog on my own wiki...I shalt provide a link in a few moments. I am most certain that you hhave tired of arguing with your fellow Aministrators on the Administrator Board. Simply post that, for controversial topics, you can head to the wiki that i'm about to link to...Zeldas ganon 19:35, June 19, 2012 (UTC)